


When you kiss me

by joans23



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joans23/pseuds/joans23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sorta fairytale, complete with curses and happily ever afters, J2 style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://superwicked.livejournal.com/profile)[**superwicked**](http://superwicked.livejournal.com/). HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY DEAREST PIC! I sure do hope you like this. You are the best friend I've ever had and I love you so!! Thank you to the lovely [](http://kkgee.livejournal.com/profile)[**kkgee**](http://kkgee.livejournal.com/) for the quick and dirty beta (down is the new back HAAHAHAHA!) Title and cut (and inspiration) by [Florence and The Machine](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=MIWJ5U05).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
thirsty  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fiction](http://joans23.livejournal.com/tag/fiction), [rpf](http://joans23.livejournal.com/tag/rpf)  
  
  
_**Fic: When you kiss me**_  
Title: When you kiss me  
Author: [](http://joans23.livejournal.com/profile)[**joans23**](http://joans23.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen  
Rating: NC-17  
Words: 5,325  
Summary: A sorta fairytale, complete with curses and happily ever afters, J2 style.  
Notes: This is for [](http://superwicked.livejournal.com/profile)[**superwicked**](http://superwicked.livejournal.com/). HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY DEAREST PIC! I sure do hope you like this. You are the best friend I've ever had and I love you so!! Thank you to the lovely [](http://kkgee.livejournal.com/profile)[**kkgee**](http://kkgee.livejournal.com/) for the quick and dirty beta (down is the new back HAAHAHAHA!) Title and cut (and inspiration) by [Florence and The Machine](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=MIWJ5U05).

"Get out."  
Her eyes were black with anger, hate, shame. The wind whipped her dark hair against her pale face as she was driven down the steps by the advance of the outraged parents emerging from the house.  
"Would you deny him?" She stopped, swallowing against the emotion threatening to overwhelm her as she pointed to the toddler squirming in his mother's arms. "Would you deny your child true love if it didn't come in the form you approved of?"  
The mother cradled her son close. She wanted to say no, she would never deny him anything. But she couldn't accept that it would mean him being like the girl facing them. Wrong.  
Genny had babysat their son since he was six weeks old, watching over him with care whenever needed. They never suspected what she was, until they came home early and found her kissing another girl on their couch.  
Another girl. On their couch.  
"He won't," his mother said at last. "Our prayers will protect him."  
Genny gave a small, bitter laugh.  
"Let's hope they're strong enough to protect him from this," she said and bit down on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Curling her ruined lips back, she pointed to the boy that had fallen asleep at his mother's breast and snarled with teeth stained a gruesome red. "Any kiss touches his lips but that of his one true love, and he will die."  
Lighting struck one of the trees lining the driveway, no more than a few feet to the girl's left. It split down the middle with a loud crack and caught fire. Using the diversion, Genny darted forward and before anyone could stop her, laid a kiss against the child's forehead.  
The boy opened his eyes, blinked at the girl and let out an almighty wail.  
His mother added her voice as well, banishing her with a wordless cry. Genny turned and ran. The girl they'd caught her with already had the car running, and after one last look over her shoulder, she got into the passenger side. The first drops of rain began falling fat and hard as they drove away through the wrought iron gates.  
The boy's mother rocked him in her arms. His father placed a protective arm around his wife's shoulders, turning her and guiding them inside. They fretted and fussed over him, but the rain had already washed all traces of blood from his little face.

_Eighteen years later_  
"Just go talk to him already," Chad says, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, this mooning from afar is making me sick."  
Jared quickly tears his away from where Jensen is leaning against a shelf in the reference section, intently reading, and casts them down to the book open in front of him.  
"I wasn't mooning."  
His book is upside down.  
"Okay, so maybe a little," Jared admits, turning it around. "But you know I can't."  
"Why not? Because of your ..." Chad twirls his hand in the general direction of Jared's face. "Thing? I've seen you hooking up plenty of times, dude. Never stopped you before."  
"I don't want to hook up with him."  
Chad gives him the look that generally means his bullshit detector has just gone through the roof.  
"I don't _only_ want to hook up with him," Jared amends with an embarrassed grin. "I like him."  
"Judging by the way he moons right back at you, I think it's safe to say he likes you too. Too bad he's just as chickenshit as you are to do anything about it."  
"He's shy," Jared says, rushing to defend his crush's honour. "Sandy has Advanced Writing with him and says the professor has to threaten to fail him before he'll read any of his work in class and even then he blushes and stammers and..." Jared trails off to stare at Jensen again. "I bet he's even prettier when he blushes."  
"You have Sandy spy on him for you? That's low, man. And frankly, a little scary."  
Jared isn't proud of it, but's actually the least of his offenses. He's pumped every friend with even the remotest connection to Jensen for information, followed Jensen around until he had his complete class schedule, and even made use of Allison's awesome hacking abilities to get into the university's student information database. He knows pretty much every thing there is to know about Jensen Ross Ackles, born March 1st, 1978 in Dallas, Texas. Every now and again he'll spend a night rolling around in his bed for hours, unable to sleep because the magnitude of his evil stalking has caught up with his conscience. Then he'll think about the way he sometimes sees Jensen looking back at him, and fall asleep dreaming about that instead.  
Someone nearby clears their throat and Jared blinks. Chad is halfway across the library and Jared hadn't even heard him gather up his books.  
"Hi," the person standing close says. "I'm."  
"Jensen," Jared says, eyes going wide.  
"Yeah," Jensen says, dropping his eyes and rubbing at the back of his neck. "Figured you already knew that."  
"I'm Jared," he introduces himself, thrusting his hand out.  
"I know," Jensen says and takes it.  
Jared grins like an idiot because _Holy fuck, Jensen Ackles is touching him._  
"My friends were getting tired of my constant mooning." Jensen lets go of Jared's hand and turns to point at the group of guys anxiously looking over at them. "They threatened to beat me up if I didn't come over and ask you out."  
"I can't," Jared blurts and watches Jensen's face fall. He knows he shouldn't. He _knows_, but ... "I mean, I'd love to, just can't right now," he amends. "Need to study."  
"Mmm, physics," Jensen says, closing Jared's book and angling its title toward him. "I heard Morgan's tough."  
"Yeah, and I haven't been able to really concentrate," Jared admits, turning his book back and flipping it open. Their fingers brush and it's a toss-up as to who blushes the hardest.  
"Guess I better get out of here then and let you get back to it," Jensen says. He takes his cellphone from his back pocket and flips it open. "Can I have your number and I'll call you later?"  
"Sure," Jared says with a wide smile and rattles off his number. He's still smiling long after Jensen's gone back to his friends, enduring their catcalls and claps on the back as he packed up his books. He smiles until his face hurts, but he just can't stop.  
~&amp;~  
Jensen calls him that night and they talk for a solid hour. Without the pressure of being face to face, they're both more relaxed and open. They find out about where they each grew up, the similarities and differences in their backgrounds. When shortly before hanging up Jensen asks him what he's doing Friday night, he feels bold enough to answer that he's going out with Jensen, of course. Jensen laughs and if possible, Jared falls even more in love with him. They agree to meet at Kane's just after seven.  
"I'm so dead," Jared says out loud after he's hung up and finds that he honestly doesn't even care.  
It feels like a thousand years and fifteen minutes until Friday night. Jared gets ready as quick as he can, wondering if Jensen's having the same difficulty picking out the perfect shirt. He's never seen him look anything but perfect, but he kinda hopes Jensen's just as nervous as he is.  
It's just starting to get busy by the time Jared shows up and he spends a few anxious moment scanning the crowd looking for Jensen. He finally spots him close to the little stage, talking to a guy with a wide frown and even wider shoulders. His frown turns upside down at something Jensen's leaning in close to say into his ear, and he throws his head back with a raucous laugh. Jared fights down the stab of jealousy and makes his way over to them.  
"Hi," he says brightly, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he shuffles closer.  
"Hi," Jensen says back equally bright and steps closer, placing his hand on the small of Jared's back. "I was just telling Chris about you."  
"Chris Kane," Chris introduces himself, holding out his hand.  
Jared's still trying to recover from how wonderful the comfortable weight of Jensen's hand on his back feels, like it was always meant to rest there, but he manages to shake Chris's hand and introduce himself properly.  
"You guys have fun," Chris excuses himself. "I have some things to take care of in the back before the set starts."  
"The set?" Jared asks Jensen as they make their way over to the bar.  
"Not only does the multi-talented Chris Kane own this lovely establishment," Jensen answers, sweeping his arm wide to encompass the entirety of the dark and moody setting of the interior, "he's also the in-house entertainment."  
"Cool," Jared says and cringes. God, who says cool anymore? He's so lame.  
"Yeah, totally," Jensen agrees and motions the bartender for a beer.  
"Make that two," Jared tells him.  
They take their icy bottles of ale over to a cosy table in the corner. Jared hits his knee against the edge of the low table as he takes his seat and he bites back a sharp curse.  
"Sorry," Jensen says and reaches out to rub his hand over Jared's injured knee. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, don't worry about it. Happens all the time."  
"I can believe that," Jensen says, running his eyes up and down Jared's body, his gaze suddenly turned hot and hungry.  
Jared blushes and hopes Jensen can't really tell in the atmospheric gloom.  
Jensen runs his hand halfway up Jared's thigh and lets it rest there as they settle back to enjoy the music. It's too loud for them to even attempt conversation, but neither seem to mind, just happy to be quiet together.  
Jared gets up later to get them each a refill and when he gets back, Chris has roped Jensen in and bullied him up onto the stage. Jensen's trying to protest, pointing in Jared's direction as he shakes his head. Jared catches his eye and smiles, motioning for him to go ahead. Jensen smiles back and picks up the guitar.  
Suddenly the noise of the bar drops down to a whisper as Jensen strums out the first few notes.  
"Fairy tales all tell a lie," he sings. "In real life the good guys die."  
Jared's legs are too weak to carry him all of a sudden and he sits down heavily in his seat. Jensen is beautiful; guitar balanced nonchalantly on his leg, his eyes closing as a spotlight switches on and finds him, illuminating him in all his glory. Every eye is on him, every heart belongs to him.  
The band joins in when he hits the chorus. Jensen glances back at them with a half smile pulling at his lips and when he faces forward again, he looks right at Jared as he continues singing.  
"We'll build a ladder, oh, we'll build a ladder, and we'll climb to the moon."  
It feels like they're the only two people in the room, their eyes locked together as Jensen keeps singing every word to Jared. The crowd erupts as the song ends and Jared is brutally brought back to reality. He's hard in his jeans, so fucking hard and he's terrified. He can't do this.  
Jared quickly gets to his feet and slips outside before Jensen can make his way through the crowd, everyone he passes hindering his progress as they clap him on the back. The cool night air hits Jared in the face as the door swings shut behind him. He leans against the wall, breathing deeply, trying to get himself back under control.  
The door crashes open next to him, and a breathless Jensen spills out into the night.  
"Jared!" he calls.  
"Jensen," Jared says quietly next to him and Jensen starts.  
"Oh, here you are. I thought you'd run off. Was I really that terrible?"  
"No," Jared says, shaking his head. "You're perfect."  
"Why does it sound like a problem?"  
"Because I can't. I can't do this," Jared says.  
"Why not?" Jensen asks, coming closer.  
"Cause you're gonna want things from me that I can't give. _I'm_ gonna want things from me that I can't give," Jared says, trying to melt into the wall.  
"Jared, in case you couldn't tell, I like you. I really like you. A lot. I'll take whatever I can get, as long as I get to have a little part of you."  
Jared looks at Jensen, sees that he truly believes what he's saying and against his better judgement, he starts to believe too.  
"You sure?" he asks and watches Jensen's relieved smile blooming across his face as he comes even closer.  
"I'm sure," Jensen says and leans in.  
"I can't," Jared says, holding up his hand just in time, catching Jensen's kiss in the palm of his hand.  
"Okay, I'm sorry," Jensen says, looking away as he steps back. "I'll ..."  
"No," Jared says, catching hold of Jensen's shirt and stopping him from moving any further away. "I meant, that's one of the things I can't do. Kiss."  
"Oh," Jensen says.  
"Long story," Jared says and ducks his head to lick a stripe up the length of Jensen's neck. "But we can do other things?"  
"Like..."  
"How about we get out of here and I'll show you."  
Jensen lets out a loud moan and grabs Jared's hand, practically dragging him to his car.  
"My place okay?" Jensen asks.  
The back seat would be okay, Jared just wants to get his hands on Jensen again, but he nods anyway. The drive over to Jensen's place isn't as tense and awkward as Jared expected it to be. Jensen switches on the radio and asks Jared to find them something to listen to. They end up discussing the music playing on every station Jared tunes to. Jared enjoys their easy and playful conversation, despite the hard on that's pressing against his fly.  
Jensen's place is just off campus, a nice looking house he shares with Kane and two girls named Alona and Katie.  
"They've all gone out for the night," Jensen assured him, but Jared still waits until Jensen's closed his bedroom door behind them before laying his hands on Jensen again. Jensen doesn't turn on the light, but his curtains are open and the moonlight spilling in through the window is enough for them to avoid too much fumbling.  
Jensen moves in first, running his fingers through Jared's hair, curling his hand around the back of Jared's head to gently maneuver it until he can fit his mouth against Jared's neck. He presses soft kisses against Jared's skin, licking and sucking when Jared moans and tilts his head to give him even more space. It feels so good, but Jared really needs to get his hands on Jensen's skin as well. He nudges Jensen away and tugs at his shirt. Jensen lifts his arms, making it easy for Jared to pull it up over his head and off. His own shirt is next and then he's sinking to his knees, brushing his lips over Jensen's chest, his stomach, his hips on his way down.  
Jared unbuttons Jensen's jeans and pulls at the zipper, Jensen hooking his fingers around the back to help push them down. Jared helps him step out of them, ducking in as soon as Jensen kicks them aside to mouth over Jensen's hard cock through the grey cotton of his underwear. Hooking his fingers around the elastic, Jared drags it away just far enough to press teasing kisses against the soft white skin of Jensen's belly. Jensen's got his hands on Jared's shoulders, touching and stroking, alternating between sliding up to play with the hair curling in his neck and lower to spread his fingers wide against Jared's back.  
Jensen puts a stop to the teasing by pulling Jared up onto his feet and pushing him back until he's leaning against the wall. He rests his head against Jared's chest, reaching down to slide a hand into Jared's pants, rubbing the flat of his hand against Jared's equally hard cock. Jared pulls on the elastic of Jensen's underwear again, barely dipping his fingers inside to rub against the trail of hair reaching down from his bellybutton, fingertips brushing the wet head of Jensen's cock as it strains to be released when Jensen finally relents and works open Jared's belt buckle and unzips his jeans.  
Jared's jeans are inching down, barely clinging to his hips, but he doesn't let Jensen get any further, moving his hands to Jensen's hips and guiding him backwards until his legs hit the edge of the bed and he tumbles onto it. Jared follows, crawling up over Jensen's body until hazel eyes lock with green ones. Leaning on his forearms, he hovers over Jensen, their lower halves pressed firmly against each other as he stares at him. If Jensen lifts his head only a couple of inches, he could press his lips and Jared's to take that elusive kiss. Instead he reaches up and touches a fingertip to Jared's mouth.  
Jared's lips part with a surprised gasp and Jensen rubs along his bottom lip, slowly working his way deeper until it's sliding into Jared's mouth. Jared bites the intruding digit, hard enough that Jensen yelps and he sooths the injury by running his tongue over it, sucking it deeper into his mouth.  
Jensen reluctantly pulls his hand away when Jared starts making his way along Jensen's body again, stealing glances at Jensen from beneath his lashes as he sucks a bruise into the tender skin stretching across Jensen's left hip. Jared can smell Jensen, the faint traces of soap faded into his skin, the sharp sting of sweat, the heady odour of the pre-come leaking from his cock, making his underwear wet and sticky. He wants to taste Jensen, cover him with spit and sweat and come until he can smell himself on Jensen too.  
Urging him to lift his hips, Jared pulls Jensen's underwear off, revealing Jensen's cock, thick and heavy. Jared drops to the floor, settling on his knees like he's worshipping Jensen's gorgeous dick, reverently running his hand up and down the long length, rubbing his thumb along the thick vein running along the underside. Jensen's cock twitches and pumps out another bead of pre-come. Jared touches it, smears a finger in it and drags the moisture down to the base where Jensen's balls are already pulled up tight against his body.  
Closing his eyes, Jared leans in, barely touching the tip of his tongue to the trail of bitterness, slowly following it all the way up to the head. He does it again, harder this time, with the flat of his tongue, working it in under the head over and over until Jensen's moaning and writhing beneath him before dragging it back down. Jared fits his hands over Jensen's hips, pushing him deeper into the bed, keeping him right where Jared wants him. Spit runs out through his open mouth, dribbling over Jensen's cock, balls and between his legs, getting everything wet and messy.  
Jared keeps up the tortuously slow licking up and down Jensen's cock, Jensen tangling his fingers in Jared's hair, moving with him, whispering Jared's name. Jared releases Jensen's hips, curling one hand around Jensen's cock and the other around his own. Jensen grabs hold of his arm, his fingers digging into the muscle hard, leaving bruises of his own. Opening his eyes, Jared stares up at Jensen. Jensen with his head thrown back, his mouth open in a silent scream, his lips red and swollen from the way he's been biting down onto them. Jared holds Jensen's dick in a loose fist, then darts out his tongue to lick into the slit. Jensen's eyes fly open and their gazes lock. Opening his mouth wide, Jared dips his head, feeding Jensen's cock into his mouth as far as it will go before closing his lips around the hard shaft and sucking.  
Jensen releases his arm and places his hand over Jared's, tangling their fingers together around his cock as Jared sucks him all the way to the tip and then off. He swallows Jensen down again, feeling the head of Jensen's cock hitting the back of his throat, relaxing it so he can take more, deeper. Jared keeps up the same slow pace, pulling off completely every so often to nose at the coarse hairs at the base, lick at Jensen's balls, suck at the loose skin. Jensen tries to be good, to keep still for him, but when he can't take it anymore and starts begging, pretty _pleases_ that has Jared speeding up the hand on his own cock, Jared takes pity on him, bobbing his head up and down over the head of Jensen's cock faster and sucking harder. It doesn't take long after Jared starts jacking the rest of Jensen's cock with his hand, keeping it in time with the movement of his mouth and Jensen's saying his name, over and over, _Jared, Jared, Jared_, and coming, coming in his mouth, shooting off down Jared's throat that's working, swallowing, taking it all. Jared lets Jensen slip from his mouth, presses his face into the groove of Jensen's hip, his own furiously pumping into his fist until he's coming too, Jensen telling him to _Do it, do it, do it for me_.  
Jared's heart is still racing, his breath still coming too fast, when Jensen pulls his up and into his arms. He curls around Jensen, resting his head on Jensen's chest. Jensen reaches down and tilts his face up. He touches Jared's mouth again, like before, and Jared purses his lips, pressing a kiss to Jensen's fingertips. Taking hold of Jensen's wrist, he moves Jensen's hand over to his own mouth, pressing Jared's kiss into his lips. They fall asleep like that, Jared still half dressed, come slowly drying on their skins.  
That's pretty much the the way it goes every night for the next six months. Sometimes they fuck and sometimes they don't, but they always fall asleep skin on skin, a kiss passed from Jared's lips to Jensen's via his fingers. For a while, it's enough.  
Then his little sister gets her first boyfriend.  
They go to the movies and he holds her hand. Megan freaks out a little bit. She comes over and sits on Jared's couch, nervously biting at her thumb nail. He can see she's trying to gather enough courage to ask about what's bothering her, but can't quite manage it. Jensen takes a seat next to her and it almost seems like she's ready to open up, but then she casts a quick glance at Jared and clams up again.  
"How about you make us some coffee, Jare?" Jensen says, catching Jared's eye.  
"Yeah, sure," Jared says and leaves them alone. He's happy that Megan feels like she can talk to Jensen, that she at least accepts him as a part of their family. He doesn't want to think about how his parents refuse to even acknowledge that he's gay, never mind his relationship with Jensen - he's still holding out hope that one day they'll come around. Jared switches on the coffee machine and leans back against the counter. He's trying not to listen, but he catches a few words here and there. It's when he hears _kissing_ that he gets it.  
When Megan leaves, she's smiling and gives Jensen a big hug, holding on tight as he whispers a few last words of encouragement in her ear. Jared walks up to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and dropping his head down onto Jensen' shoulder when they're alone.  
"Thanks," Jared says simply.  
Jensen turns his head a little, their noses almost touching. He lifts his hand, touching Jared's mouth the way he always does. Then he sighs, nothing more than a soft puff of air Jared feels against his face, and drops his hand. Jared feels a slow burn start in the pit of his stomach and knows.  
It's the beginning of the end.  
"I love you," Jensen tells him three days later.  
"But," Jared says, pulling his hand from Jensen's and shoving back further on the couch.  
"But, I can't do this. I thought it was nothing, something I could live without, as long as I had you. But I don't have you, not really. No matter how close we get, it feels like there's this chasm between us that we just can't bridge. I know, compared to everything else we have, it's such a small thing, but I just want to kiss you, Jared. Lately, it's all I can think about. And it's killing me."  
Jared's nodding before Jensen's even finished speaking. He doesn't quite trust his voice, but he tries anyway.  
"No, it's alright, man, I get it," he says, standing up and wiping his hands against the back of his legs. "It's cool."  
"No, don't do that," Jensen says, trying to catch Jared's hand and pull his back down. "Don't run away. Talk to me. Maybe if you could tell me why and help me understand? I... I do love you, Jare."  
"It'll be better if you go now, please," Jared says, holding himself very still. He flinches when Jensen tries to touch him again, unable to help it.  
"Okay." Jensen stops at the door, looks back at Jared one last time. "I'm sorry."  
And then he's gone.  
~&amp;~  
Jared doesn't really know he ended up back at his parent's house three weeks later, crying his eyes out into the pillow that caught so many heartbreak tears growing up. He remembers his Mama calling and breaking down halfway through the conversation. They were already halfway through finals and Jared hadn't even made it out of the bed yet. The next thing he knew they were there, bundling him into the car and whisking him back home. He's been hiding out in his little boy room since then, not able to listen to any more of their you're-better-off speeches. He knows they mean well, but he can't, and won't, let them use this as excuse to convince him he was wrong to love Jensen in the first place, just because he's a guy.  
There's a knock at his door.  
"Yeah?" Jared says. He sits up and wipes at his face with the back of his hand.  
His dad opens the door a crack and peeks in.  
"We're heading over to the McCoy's. We were hoping you'd like to join us? You know Sandy is back in town for a visit."  
"No thanks, Dad. You guys go ahead, I'll just hang out here."  
"You sure?"  
"Uh huh."  
Jared's interrupted by the sound of the doorbell and his mother's raised voice.  
"What the hell?" Jared's dad says and goes to see what the commotion is. Jared is right behind.  
"... doesn't want to see you," Jared hears his mother say.  
"If you could just tell him I'm here," Jensen says and his dad has his hand on Jared's arm.  
"No, son," he's saying, but Jared is already easing his mother aside.  
Jensen takes his breath away. There are dark circles under his eyes and it looks like he hasn't shaved or combed his hair in days, but he's still the most beautiful person Jared has ever laid eyes on in his life.  
"Chris kissed me," Jensen says as soon as he sees Jared.  
"What?" Jared asks. Of all the things he though Jensen had come to say to him, that was the last he was expecting.  
"He was tired of my crying and moping around his bar, said I was scaring away business, so he kissed me. And I got it. It was nothing, _nothing_, Jared. I was a fool and I'm so sorry. Can you please. God, I know I have no right to ask this, but please. Please forgive me."  
"Forgive you? I love you, you idiot!"  
"Yeah?" Jensen asks, smiling and reaching for Jared.  
"So much. I don't even care if it... It'll be worth it."  
"Worth what?" Jensen starts to ask, but he's cut off when Jared falls against him, and presses his lips against Jensen's.  
For a moment they stay like that, frozen, mouths pressed so hard against each other Jared can feel his teeth cutting into the soft insides of his lips. Jared's not breathing and his mother lets out a loud cry behind him, darting forward to grab the back of his shirt and haul him off Jensen.  
Jared inhales sharply, feeling like he's only now truly coming to life. He's staring at Jensen's lips, bruised and swollen, and touches a hand to his own, feeling evidence of the same damage. He's not dead, not dying. He lets out a loud whoop and grabs hold of Jensen, tightly wrapping his arms around his chest and lifting him off the ground. Jensen's fighting him off, but only so he can get his hands on Jared's face, tilting it so he can slot their mouths together. Jared doesn't know what he's supposed to be doing with his tongue, but Jensen's pushing his into his mouth and that feels pretty amazing. But Jared can hear his mother softly crying in the background, so he reluctantly lets Jensen go, settles for taking his hand. His mother's laying crumpled on the ground, his father crouching by her side. Jared looks, but can't find it in himself to hate them. Jensen squeezes his hand and motions him towards them.  
"Why?" Jared asks, sinking down onto his knees next to his parents. "Why did you tell me if I ever kissed anyone, I'd die?"  
"We didn't make it up, Jared, I swear," his mother says, lifting her tear stained face from her hands.  
"The curse said you could only ever kiss your one true love," Jared's father continues. "The whole thing started because off that, that girl-kissing babysitter. And then when it became clear that you might like boys... We were afraid."  
"Afraid that I might die, or just afraid that I might be gay?" Jared asks, anger burning hot and sudden behind his eyes.  
Jared's father opens his mouth to fight back, but his wife stops him.  
"Of you dying," she says. "Back then Genny asked me something similar and I honestly didn't know what the answer would be. But honey, I just want you to be happy."  
She nods at Jared's dad and he gets up, walks over to Jensen, holding out his hand.  
"I'm Gerry Padalecki," he says, "Jared's dad."  
"Jensen Ackles, Jared's one true love," Jensen says, taking it.  
"We," Gerry says, looking back at his wife and his beaming son, "are very happy to meet you." He pulls Jensen into a hug, while Jared helps his mom up. They switch when they reach Jensen and Gerry, Jared hugging his dad and his mom taking hold of Jensen.  
"We'll meet you in the kitchen when you're ready to come in," Gerry says after a while, leading his wife inside and giving the boys a chance to catch up.  
"So," Jensen says. "Curses, huh?"  
"I'll tell you all about it later. It's kinda depressing. Anyway," Jared says, giving Jensen a quick kiss. He'd rather spend every moment from now until eternity kissing Jensen, but he knows he ows him the whole story after everything he's put him through. "I guess curses only have power over you if you believe in them."  
"Nah," Jensen says, cupping Jared's face in his hands and whispering against his mouth. "Our love was just strong enough to break it."  
Then he kisses him.  
~End.


End file.
